


When I'm With You, I'm Standing With An Army.

by brooklynbis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual!Jace, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Clary Fray, Sparring, alec is like a brother to clary tbh, and clary is an annoying younger sister whom he loves regardless, battling demons since god knows when, brendon urie is also mentioned, but PLATONICALLY PEOPLE, clace, claia is also hinted, clalec, clalec as a bropt, clary is a fiesty lil redhead and i love it, clizzy is hinted, jimon is also hinted at, lesbian!clary, no romantic clalec here kiddos, sapphic!clary, the clave are assholes what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Alec had been woken in the night for many reasons over his life. Demon attacks, sibling nightmares, boyfriend nightmares. None of which he's particularly enjoyed because he loves his sleep, but most were worth it. Of all the things he expected to see on the other side of his door, a crying Clary Fray was pretty low down on the list.-------------Five times Alec supported Clary and one time Clary supported Alec. (platonic clalec only, no romance here kiddos)





	When I'm With You, I'm Standing With An Army.

**Author's Note:**

> soo I love clalec as a bropt. I really don't like it as a genuine ship, but I love the whole alec/clary friendship thing so I wrote a 5+1 thing, because I also tend to love those so I thought I could combine the two!
> 
> I don't actually think there are any trigger warnings for this surprisingly!
> 
> lowercase intended, don't expect romantic!clalec. 
> 
> feedback and comments, kudos and prompts for future works are all greatly appreciated! 
> 
> title from army by ellie Goulding.

1.  
He could feel Jace's heartbeat through his parabatai rune as he strung yet another arrow, ready to let fly. They were stood back to back, Jace with his seraph blade raised and Alec with his arrow poised. Izzy was on one side of them with her whip, and Clary on the other, holding a dagger in each hand.

It was a regular duty call, a demon nest on a rooftop in brooklyn. It was fairly close to Magnus' loft, who had volunteered to come and help them. Alec had denied, with a promise he would be home in time for dinner that evening. Unfortunately for them, the demon nest was bigger than once indicated, and a lot more work - but nothing the four of them couldn't handle.

They had been killing them left, right and centre for almost an hour before it quietened into a lull, but they knew there were still more demons, waiting to attack. So they waited. Despite their focus, Izzy and Clary were discussing the next party they were going to go to - and Alec was listening as Jace interjected with his own anecdotes every now and again. Many of them involved Clary, and Alec could feel his happiness through their bond every time he mentioned her. It was sweet.

"Do you think it's safe to go yet Alec?" Izzy asked after a while, knowing he was more alert than the rest of them, and knowing that as Head of the Institute, it would be best for him to make this call.

"Give it like, 15 minutes, and then we'll go. If they liven up again afterwards, we'll just have to come back. Maybe Magnus and I can tackle them if it's while I'm at home," he said, not moving his focus from where the demons were coming from.

"Okay. Did I ever tell you guys about the time Alec forced me to stake out a demon nest for six hours?" Jace chuckled from behind him as Izzy giggled and Alec rolled his eyes.

"No, but now you have to," Clary said with a smile as she looked at him.

"It was one time," Alec argued.

"Yeah, one time I almost lost my mind from boredom. I was this close to trying to lure the demons out myself, honestly," he said with a chuckle, holding his fingers barely apart to indicate just how close he was.

"I was right though, a shit load of demons came out just as you convinced me to leave," Alec pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"That's why we always trust his instincts rather than ours," Izzy chuckled as Clary nodded.

"Seems a very Alec thing to do. Stubborn," Clary said, making Alec frown at her. Just because she was dating Jace, it didn't mean that he had to be best friends with her. He only had to tolerate her, and hold back his snarky comments every once in a while.

"Alright Fray, you can't say anything," Alec said with a scoff, as she chuckled and replied with, "True."

The sound of their voices drowned out after that as Alec tried to focus in on a sound he had heard, frowning as he narrowed down the sounds to a distant screeching. He took a second to ignite his enhanced hearing rune, and his focusing rune, which helped him further determine which direction the demon was coming from.

It only took a second for him to pinpoint the demon, and only another before he noticed the demon come into view, and head straight for a distracted Clary. She was laughing at something Izzy had said, and had completely let her guard down. Jace and Izzy were also busy laughing, putting maybe too much trust in him to warn them. He may've been the Head of the Institute, but that didn't necessarily mean he was the best shadowhunter in that Institute.

He had turned in an instant, raising his arrow and shouting before the three other shadowhunters realised what was happening.

"Clary! Duck!" he shouted, and she quickly did, allowing him to shoot the demon in the heart, watching it disperse into thin air. That demon appeared to trigger the rest of the demon nest, as Clary stood up again and all of them regained their focus.

"Thanks," Clary called and he gave a nod before they began killing demons once more.

2.

"Let's just take a breather, I think that would be wise," Alec suggested, wanting a break from the intense meeting he was currently in. The Clave had sent some members of the counsel to talk with him about how his focus should be on the shadowhunters he led, and not the downworlders he was trying to improve relations with.

Thankfully for him, it was a more open meeting, meaning pretty much anyone could sit in on the meeting with his approval - as long as they were a shadowhunter.

"No, no, stop wasting time Lightwood, and let's get back to the issue," an older man said to him with an angry look on his face. "The fact is, you are prioritising our inferiors over your own people, and that is not acceptable," he said with anger, as Alec sighed and closed his eyes a bit.

"They are not inferiors, they are just as equal as us - and if downworlders have good relations with us, we can become a united force against any and all evil, downworlder and shadowhunter alike," he argued back.

"We are here to hunt demons! They are demons! No matter what you do, they will turn on us eventually, so you need to put your energy into something worthwhile," another told him, as Alec groaned and a higher pitched voice intercepted before he could.

"We're here to hunt demons, but they are not demons. Perhaps it would be better to improve our relations with them first, as opposed to just instilling more racist bullcrap into our own kind," Clary argued passionately, as Alec opened his eyes in surprise. as they all started having a go at Clary, she was taken aback and looked at Alec with shock in her eyes. His face quickly hardened as he slammed his hand down on the table, silencing them all.

"Clary is right. No matter what, you are essentially encouraging me to raise our shadowhunter kids in the same way we were, and it will only led to them becoming more stubborn, and us making no progress. I call an end to this meeting, you can all go back to Idris now. This is my Institute, and I will run it the way I want to run it." Alec said before grabbing his papers and leaving the room, his own shadowhunters following behind him.

"She can't do that! We're her superiors!" a man called after them as Alec chuckled.

"She just did!" he called back as Clary gave a satisfied smile and watched as Alec walked off to his office. Even when she didn't expect it, he appeared to have her back as well as Jace's.

3.

 

Alec was finishing off his morning briefing when he figured out something was up with Clary. She wouldn't stay still, constantly bouncing from one foot to the other, crossing and uncrossing her arms, fiddling with her fingers. Nervous twitches, that she never usually had were the first flag for him. He had noticed out of the corner of his eye as he was giving his briefing, but he pushed it aside for now, figuring he'd just send Jace to figure out what was wrong.

Then she was barely listening to what he was saying. When he addressed her directly was when she started to pay attention again.

"Fray, you're going to be off duty today, same with Jace and Izzy. You all need a break," he said as Jace and Izzy nodded, if not with an eye roll that he had expected.

"That's stupid, a break from what?" Clary asked, anger evident in her voice. Alec raised his eyebrows at her.

"All the missions you've all been going on recently, you will get wore out, and then you will make mistakes," Alec explained, ready to move on and address his next point but she cut him off.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not wore out at all, and you need us guys on that greater demon mission. It's important and it would be stupid to cut us out," she argued as his eyes darkened a bit and he frowned.

"Fray, I said no and that's an order," he said sternly. She rolled her eyes as he shook his head before continuing his briefing.

"Dismissed. Fray, with me," he said finally as she frowned but followed him anyway as the crowd began to disperse and he walked with purpose, her smaller legs struggling to keep up with his long strides. She frowned as she noticed he was leading her to the training room.

When they got there, Alec took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, exposing his forearms as he grabbed two seraph blades and handed one to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You clearly have something you need to get out of your system. I always found training to be fairly effective," he shrugged before going at her with the blade, forcing her to forget whatever she was mad or nervous about.

She managed to get a few hits on him, but not many as she was distracted. When he had subjected her to the floor for a sixth time, he helped her back up before pausing for a second. Despite her lack of focus, she was on fire just due to her feelings.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asked, knowing that some people did. He personally never wanted to talk about what was bothering him, but he was slowly improving on that with Magnus' help.

"Maybe. I don't know," she admitted, shrugging before going for another round.

"Well, if you want to," he said in between hits. She nodded. After a few more rounds, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," she said as he nodded.

"It's okay, but know that I put you on break today for a good reason, alright?" he replied as she nodded.

"Did you want to stop yet or keep going?" he asked as he got up from the floor. He knew he had paperwork to be doing, along with other Clave things, but he figured this was more important for a minute. He could catch up the paperwork later, he could probably even take it home with him tonight if need be.

"Uh, a break? I'm sure you have better things to be doing," she chuckled breathlessly as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Not really, trying to put off the paperwork anyway. This is more important," he said as she smiled slightly, looking down at the floor.

"Uh, thanks for this. I probably needed it," she said, patting his shoulder before walking out of the room, presumably to take a shower as he just chuckled and put the swords away, grabbing his suit jacket from the floor and walking out of the room after her.

4.

"Alec, have you seen Clary?" Jace asked as he walked into Alec's office without knocking. Alec frowned, holding up a finger as he continued his conversation with the Clave. He was trying to set up a meeting to discuss downworlder rights further, in regards of letting the downworlders have their own rights even more than he had already sorted.

He sighed when he put the phone down, rubbing his face slightly before looking up at Jace.

"What was that about?" Jace raised his eyebrows as Alec shook his head.

"They still won't let me set up a meeting to discuss the idea of allowing downworlders more independence in their own disputes," Alec replied, turning to his computer and pressing the sleep button before turning back to his brother.

"Aw, that's crap mate. You'll get there though, you always will," he said as Alec smiled slightly.

"In reply to your question, no I haven't seen Clary. Why? I thought you two were inseparable," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yeah alright, says you Mr. Smitten with a certain warlock," he retaliated as Alec laughed and agreed.

"No, she seemed really panicked this morning when she came out of the bathroom and she's been avoiding me all day and now I can't find her. She's using a blocking rune so I can't track her either," Jace said, a hint of worry in his voice. Alec nodded.

"She'll come back. I'll let you know if I see her," Alec nodded as Jace thanked him and walked out of his office. He grabbed his mobile as soon as Jace had left, and sent her a text.

aleclightwood : hey, where are you? Jace is worried.  
claryfray : Tell him not to be. I'm fine.  
aleclightwood : no you're not, you're using proper grammar. Where are you, wanna talk?  
claryfray : that coffee shop with the nice decor.

Thankfully for him, he knew exactly what coffee shop Clary was talking about, so he grabbed his coat from the stand and put it on with a scarf before grabbing a seraph blade to put into his thigh holster and leaving the Institute. It was cold for a december afternoon, and there was snow falling in the air. Snow was by far his favourite weather, because everything was so cold and pure and everyone was happy when everything was white. He smiled to himself, quickening his pace at the thought of a warm cup of coffee.

It didn't take him long to reach the coffee shop and see Clary sitting in one of the window seats, watching the snow fall and just people watching. He entered the shop, going up to the counter and ordering a coffee and collecting it before making his way towards Clary's table.

"Hey," he said before sitting down opposite her. She gave him a distant smile before returning her gaze to the outside world. Alec took a moment to let her sit in her silence, listening to the music they were playing on the overhead speakers.

"What's this song?" he asked, figuring she wouldn't be up for talking straight away.

"Panic! At The Disco. Very popular in the mundane world, he's recently come out as pansexual," Clary said without moving her gaze as he raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Which song is this?" he asked.

"Girls/Girls/Boys," she said. "Presuming you like it?" she asked, finally looking at him and smiling slightly.

"He's got a good voice. Is he hot?" Alec asked as Clary laughed, grabbing her phone and quickly searching him before turning the phone to Alec.

"I thought it was a band?" he frowned.

"It was, but everyone left and Brendon just continued on his own," she chuckled as he looked through the photos.

"He's hot," he decided, making her chuckle a bit more. "I wonder if Magnus has heard of him?"

"Probably, I'm pretty sure Magnus has met and is good friends with most LGBT performers," Clary said as Alec chuckled and nodded.

They sat in silence again for a while, Alec being sure that Clary would talk in her own time. If he pressured her to open up, she would just close herself off even further.

"I think I might be pregnant," she said quietly after some time, almost making Alec choke on the coffee he was sipping.

"Um, how do you know?" he asked after he recovered and she shrugged.

"All the signs are there," she said as Alec frowned and nodded.

"Have you done a test? Is that how these things work?" he asked as she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I've been too scared to," she admitted as Alec finished his coffee and got up, offering a hand to help her up.

"C'mon, we're going for a walk," he said decidedly, wrapping his scarf back around his neck as she put her coat and hat back on.

"I'm gonna send Jace a text a minute," he informed her as she nodded as they walked.

aleclightwood : Found her. Can you take care of the Institute for me for a while?  
jacewayland : of course. Is she alright? She isn't mad at me right? Did I do something?  
aleclightwood : chill out she's fine, she's not mad and you've done nothing.

He put his phone away after that.

"So where do we get one of these tests?" he asked, as she looked up at him.

"I don't even know if I want to know, Alec. I don't even know if I want this, if Jace wants it," she argued as he rolled his eyes.

"Clary, you don't even know yet. Don't worry about that, it could just be a false alarm. If not, we'll cross that when it comes to it, but you need to know, alright?" he said as she just sighed, and nodded, leading him into a bright, white shop.

"Why are there so many?" he frowned, making her chuckle slightly before grabbing a few.

"God knows honestly." she said, taking them to the counter as the woman behind the counter put them into a white carrier bag.

"That's $25.68," the woman said as Clary felt around in her pockets before frowning.

"I got it," Alec said, grabbing some money out of his pocket and putting the correct amount down on the counter. The cashier took it with a smile as Clary thanked him.

"You two are going to make great parents," she said with a smile as Clary and Alec rolled their eyes at the same time and walked out of the shop.

"Could she not get the clear gay vibes?" alec said, making Clary laugh as they walked, Alec taking the lead.

"True. Even with the whole shadowhunter thing you got going on, the gay is clear as day," Clary said as he laughed.

"As it should be," he replied, leading her towards the loft.

"Why here?" she asked in confusion.

"You wanted privacy, right? We're not going to say anything," Alec said with a smile, pushing the door open as they stepped through the wards easily.

"Alexander? What are you doing back here so early- oh hi Biscuit," Magnus said cheerily as he came out of his study.

"Hi Magnus." she said, as Alec gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and Clary smiled.

"The bathroom's just through there. I'll brew some tea," Alec said, directing her towards the bathroom and taking her coat to hook up as she followed his directions with an unsure expression. He hooked up his coat and scarf before depositing his seraph blade and turning to his boyfriend.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, curiously as Alec stepped into Magnus' space, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Clary had something she needed to do. It's up to her if she wants to tell you more, I'm sure she will either way," Alec shrugged as Magnus wrapped his arms loosely around Alec's neck.

"Oh look at my lovely, caring, supportive boyfriend," Magnus cooed as Alec blushed a little and Magnus laughed, leaning up to kiss his red cheeks.

"I love you," Alec said as Magnus looked at him with a fond expression.

"I love you too."

"However, I did promise to make some tea," Alec said, raising his eyebrows as Magnus sighed dramatically and let his boyfriend go. Alec began to boil the kettle and find some teabags when Clary came running out of the bathroom, quickly hugging Alec despite him being so much taller than her.

"Good or bad?" Alec asked.

"It was negative!" she said excitedly as Alec frowned in confusion.

"Is that... A good thing?" he asked as she chuckled and nodded.

"There's no way I'm ready for kids yet, and honestly I don't think Jace is either, no matter how much he keeps talking about it," she said, letting him go as he poured boiling water into the mugs.

"Ohh," Magnus said in realisation, making Alec and Clary laugh a bit.

"So, Magnus, have you ever head of Panic! At The Disco?"

5.

Alec had been woken in the night for many reasons over his life. Demon attacks, sibling nightmares, boyfriend nightmares. None of which he's particularly enjoyed because he loves his sleep, but most were worth it.

However, he had never been woken by an insistent knocking on the loft door. He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes slightly before getting out of Magnus' arms and bed and pulling on a shirt as he walked towards the door, yawning loudly as he unlocked it and opened it a tiny bit.

Of all the things he expected to see on the other side of his door, a crying Clary Fray was pretty low down on the list. Since her pregnancy scare, they had become that much closer, so much so that Alec pretty much considered her as a younger sister at this point. She was still annoying, and her antics often frustrated him, but there was a fondness there now, despite all that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with a frown, opening the door further so they could see each other fully.

"Can I come in please?" she sniffled as he nodded and immediately stepped aside to let her in.

"How come you haven't got a coat? You must be freezing," Alec fretted, grabbing a blanket from the sofa and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a tshirt, with some trainers.

"Alright, mum," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, making Alec laugh a bit as she sat down on their sofa, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around herself even more, possibly even as a shield. He sat down on the glass coffee table opposite her.

"What's wrong?" he repeated as she shrugged.

"I broke up with Jace," she said simply as Alec frowned. That certainly was not what he was expecting. Far from it, in fact. He didn't really know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Okay, why?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't break up with him without a good reason.

"Um, I, uh," she stuttered over her words whilst fiddling with her fingers, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. Do you want tea?" he asked, as she nodded. Just as he was about to exit the room, she appeared to find her voice.

"How did you know you were gay?" she blurted out, making him freeze in his path before turning around to look at her. His gaze softened when he noticed just how nervous she was looking, so unsure of herself.

"I couldn't ever see myself being with a woman. In any scenario. I felt like I had to be, just accepted it and warmed up to the idea, but my thoughts about men never went away. I just accepted it and hid it. There wasn't really a lightbulb moment, it was always there. It just took time to come to terms with it, and now when I look back, it was so obvious even from such a young age," he shrugged, slowly walking back over to her and sitting down again. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Curious, I guess," she shrugged, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"You know that time I got really angry at you in that briefing?" Clary asked and he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"That was about this." she said with a sigh, running her hand through her messy hair.

"And what exactly is this? You breaking up with Jace?"

"I think I might be gay!" she said loudly, getting up from the sofa quickly and dropping the blanket before she began pacing. "Oh my god I just said I'm gay, now I can't take it back, what if I'm not gay? What if it's just me trying to fool myself and I'm really straight? No it's just an attention thing and now I look like a liar and you'll hate me-"

"Woah, Fray. Calm down," Alec said quickly, getting up and stopping her pacing by grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him in her panic. "Just breathe for a minute, alright?" he said quietly, in a soothing tone as he exaggerated his breathing and she followed along with his slow breaths.

"Okay. I want you to listen to me for a minute, alright?" he said and waited for her nod before continuing. "Realising you might be gay is scary as hell. Honestly, all those thoughts you just reeled off? I had the exact same thoughts for years after the word first came to me. I never said I was gay, I just kissed a dude and that was that. Even if you go through this, and realise you are straight after all, there's no way I'd hate you for that. To be honest, if you think you might be gay, chances are you aren't straight. You might discover that you aren't gay, but chances are you won't come out of this and think you're completely straight. Those thoughts are probably there for a reason, alright?" he said as she nodded, taking another breath before speaking.

"I hurt Jace," she said quietly.

"Probably, but he'll move past it Clary. If I'm honest with you, I have an inkling he isn't entirely straight either," he dropped his voice to a whisper, as if Jace were in the room with them, making her giggle a bit. "And trust me, my gaydar is extremely good," he said with raised eyebrows and a smile, trying to coax a laugh out of her.

"I just... I can't even seem to put my thoughts together properly," she laughed slightly, despite both of them knowing there was nothing funny about the situation. He could see tears start to come to her eyes, out of frustration.

"I don't want anyone to think I was faking it with Jace. I don't think I was, I feel something for him, but... I don't know. I don't know how to explain it," she struggled, wiping away some stray tears.

"You don't have to explain it. If you know, you know," he shrugged as she nodded.

"I just seem to like girls so much more. like Izzy and Maia, they're so pretty and I could... I dunno, I could imagine coming home to them after a long day, and I could imagine kissing them and doing romantic things and stuff and it feels... right. not gross." she said, trying to put her feelings into words. she didn't think she was doing a very good job at it.

"That's fair enough. It's okay to feel like that, y'know," he said to her and she smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to tell someone, and you're the first person who came to mind." she just sighed, as he smiled slightly.

"Well thank you for trusting me. What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hide for a while longer I guess. Honestly my confession has made me feel a bit sick," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"It's alright," he said gently. "Did you want to stay here tonight? Maybe we could talk about it in the morning when you've got a clearer head," Alec suggested as Clary nodded, sighing when Alec pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes.

+1

Alec groaned, chucking his pen onto his desk with such force that it bounced several times before rolling off the desk and onto the floor. Nothing was going right for him today. His request for another meeting regarding the downworlders was rejected, again, he had spilt coffee over a report he was just about to send, minutes before the deadline was due, he was tired and he hadn't seen Magnus in days because their schedules kept clashing. Now, his computer kept crashing and wouldn't save the update email he was trying to send.

"Hey, Alec, can I talk to you-" he heard as Clary walked into the room, seeing his angry and frustrated expression and cut herself off.

"You alright?" she asked, confused as he nodded with a set jaw, avoiding her eye contact.

"Hey, you know all those times you've listened to me vent and supported me?" she asked, walking over to his desk and standing in front of it. He nodded without looking up. "How about you let me in, yeah?" she asked as he finally looked up, and Clary could see how overwhelmed he was in his face.

"You know when nothing appears to be going right?" he sighed, sitting back in his chair and she nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"They rejected my request for a meeting again," he said, "For the tenth time," he groaned, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling whilst he talked. "And I had minutes left to submit a report before the deadline and I split coffee over it so I couldn't submit it and I miss Magnus," he whined the last bit a little bit, making Clary chuckle slightly. When she looked at him properly, she noticed the tears that he was desperately trying to blink away before she noticed them.

"Hey, Alec?" she asked, waiting until he looked at her. "It's okay to cry." she said as he let a few fall and she gave him a sad smile before standing up and hugging him from his chair. He didn't bother with hiding them from her then, just burying his face into her stomach so he wouldn't have to admit to the tears he was spilling. She was hugging him and running her hands through his hair, and he really didn't mind. He was just so frustrated and tired, and a combination of them led to this being inevitable.

"You feeling slightly better now?" Clary asked when he eventually pulled away from her, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah, sorry," he chuckled slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden display of his emotions.

"Nothing to apologise for. Now, what's got you so mad? Anything I can help with?" she asked, eyeing the massive pile of reports he had to fill out.

"How about some of these? Two heads are better than one?" she suggested as he shrugged and nodded, pulling up a chair for her to sit in.

They spent time working on his reports together, her comforting him whenever he got too frustrated to actually work, and together they managed to get the majority of them done.

"Y'know when you just feel... Uncomfortable? Like you don't know why, like nothing's wrong, but you're just wrong? You feel wrong? Am I making sense?" Alec asked as he stared at the ceiling from where he was laying on the sofa in his office. She had taken a seat in his worn in desk chair, watching him whilst holding a cup of tea that they had made in the kitchen. Alec had opted for alcohol instead, and Clary didn't exactly stop him. A couple would be alright.

"Yeah you are. Why do you feel like that?" she asked, knowing he was having a tough day, but not realising it was quite that bad.

"That's the thing, I don't know!" he said frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air, as she smiled slightly at him.

"Is there anything in particular that set off this feeling?"

"Probably the stress from today? I don't know, I miss Magnus clary," he whined, a fond smile crossing Clary's face.

"When's the next time you get to see him?"

"I don't know. I'm tired and I just want him to cuddle me and kiss me and just be there because he's so calming and flawless and god I love him," Alec said with a smile on his face.

"Alec, are you tipsy?" she asked with a smirk and he looked at her.

"No! I just love my boyfriend, is that so bad?" he defended as Clary shook her hand.

"Of course not, you're not usually so vocal about it though," she replied as he smiled slightly and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I wish I could give him forever," he mumbled, mostly to himself but Clary still heard it.

"I know Alec, I know," she said sympathetically.

She watched as his phone pinged with a text and when he opened it, his eyes lit up.

"Well, as lovely as your company has been, Magnus is home," he said pointedly as he got up from the sofa and she laughed, also getting up.

"Go see your man Alec," she said, patting his shoulder as she took her tea and left his office at the same time as him. She was stopped suddenly when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being there," he mumbled into her ear and she smiled widely.

"Thank you for letting me be there. I'll always have your back, Alec."

"And I yours Fray."


End file.
